Kitt and Mike: Saving Sarah
by manic-silhouette
Summary: Kitt is a talking, self-driving supercar. This is the first *yay* fanfic based off of the new series of Knight Rider. The one with the mustang as KITT.
1. Chapter 1

Mike got into the shiny black Mustang and the door shut behind him. Then it squealed away, 0 to 80 in 3 seconds.

"Kitt, take me to 180 Cherry Dr.," he said, as the car sped even faster down the highway. The sun beat on Kitt, and he changed his color to a light silver in order to absorb the least amount of heat as possible.

"Affirmative," Kitt replied. Mike leaned back in the leather seat, relaxing his tight muscles. It had been a long day, and Kitt's front touch screen showed it was only half over. What hadn't he been through today? From saving his girlfriend to losing her, and now back to trying to save her. How could the day possibly go on any longer?

"We shall arrive in one hour and thirty eight minutes while traveling at the top speed of 260 mph. According to my internal calculations, Sarah is at the hotel there," Kitt explained, speeding up to pass a tiny blue Ford Explorer.

"Good. Wake me up when we get there," Mike replied, yawning.

"No problem." The gentle drone of the engine lulled Mike into a light sleep and he dreamt about the past events. The bank robbery, the abduction of his girlfriend…

Kitt swerved around yet another vehicle at over 200 mph, causing Mike to wake suddenly. "Don't worry. We still have another 46 minutes and 12 seconds before we arrive."

"Yeah, maybe I could sleep a little better if we weren't driving so erractically," he replied, rubbing his eyelids and turning to face towards the window. Kitt directed his right mirror so that the light of the sun reflected off of it and straight onto Mike's face. "Hey! Cut it out!"

"You dropped a bag of chips on the floor. You wouldn't like it if I dropped food on you," Kitt replied, his screen showing a display of a stick figure man throwing trash over his shoulder with a red slash through it.

"Ugh, you're so picky!" Mike said, cleaning up the chips and putting it away in his backpack. "Now let me get some sleep."

"Affirmative," Kitt replied, accelerating. He had been driving quite safely and he wondered why Mike was complaining about it. It wasn't like he'd crash. How could he? He was a supercar…


	2. Chapter 2

Kitt was researching feelings during the journey to Cherry Drive. He used his database to access the internet and learn as much as his storage capacity allowed. What must it be like? Having expressions like happiness and fear. It boggled Kitt's computer. As much as he tried to understand, he couldn't grasp it. This must be like someone trying to explain to someone who's been blind all their life what a color looks like. It was impossible. Feelings were just something Kitt wasn't able to identify with.

"Mike, we have arrived at our destination." The car changed back to black as it pulled into a residential neighborhood. All of the houses looked the same except for a rather large building at the end of the block. The words "Cherry Motel" ran across the side of it. Kitt raised his passenger seat forward in order to wake the dozing Mike. It worked.

"Kitt! What the – Oh, we're here," he said, gazing out the tinted windows.

"Yes, Sarah is in this motel. I am receiving information indicating five other heat sources inside the same room, however. It may be tricky to rescue her." Kitt explained, opening his glove compartment to reveal a few high tech gadgets. Mike snatched the earpiece and attached it to his ear.

"That way we can keep in contact when you're-," Kitt began, but Mike already knew the drill and was getting out of the car.

"I know Kitt. You don't have to explain everything, okay?" Mike replied, cutting him off. Kitt got quiet and turned off the engine. His computer acknowledged the tone of Mike's voice and responded according to basic human behavior. Mike realized and apologized. "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm just really high strung, okay?"

"Affirmative," Kitt hummed. He drove silently behind Mike as they approached the front door of the motel. "The heat sources are still in the room. All of the entrances to that room are guarded. There appears to be two more humans with a fading heat source in this front hall. They have been shot," Kitt announced into the ear piece.

"Kitt, wait over behind that garage and we'll communicate through the earpiece all right. I'll need you over there fast as the getaway car later."

Kitt backed out and did as directed. Mike gripped the handle of the heavy hotel door and twisted. The door opened and he walked inside.


End file.
